Bad Day
by Cordelune
Summary: Court OneShot. Parfois, il y a de ces mauvais jours qui vous gâchent la vie... C'est ce qui a arrive à Draco. Mais Harry est là pour le consoler.


Bonjour à tous!  
Alors, me revoilà avec une toute petite traduction. Assez courte pour que je l'aie toute traduite ce soir, d'ailleurs (c'est vraiment plus dur et plus long que ça en a l'air! Le problème avec les traductions c'est justement que tous les mots, toutes les tournures de phrase ne se traduisent pas nécessairement... Alors il faut trouver quelque chose d'assez semblable et qui respecte le sens. Mais bon! lol). Dès que j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteure, je m'y suis mise. Mais maintenant je suis fatiguée et j'ai hâte de me coucher...! lol. Bonne lecture! Ah et... N'oubliez pas les commentaires! Ils font toujours plaisirs ; )

**Disclaimer:** Alors ces personnages et cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule la traduction vient de moi. Merci à **LilySleeper **(l'auteure originale)de m'avoir donné son accord pour traduire Bad Day.

Cordelune-

* * *

Pour Draco Malfoy, ça avait été une mauvaise journée. Il s'était levé et le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient et il se sentait misérable. Rien de mauvais ne s'était produit. Aucun point n'avait été perdu, aucun devoir n'avait été oublié et personne n'avait été désagréable avec lui… 

Ça avait définitivement été une mauvaise journée.

À plus ou moins dix heures et quart cette soirée-là, Draco pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ronchonnant à propos de sa promenade autour du château durant laquelle aucune confrontation ne s'était produite, aucune retenue ne lui avait été imposée et personne ne l'avait regardé de travers. Il avait détesté ça!

Pansy Parkinson, en tant qu'amie aimante et soucieuse… Effacez ce que je viens de dire! Pansy Parkinson, étant l'excentrique et insupportable pimbêche qu'elle était, avait immédiatement remarqué le nuage noir qui flottait au-dessus de la tête de Draco, et cria « Oh, comment vas-tu, chéri? » en battant des yeux quelques fois pour faire bonne mesure.

« Horrible. » Draco regretta immédiatement sa réponse quand il se retrouva avec les bras pleins d'une pute soucieuse de son Drakichou.

« Oh, non! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Rien. » Pansy recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi te sens-tu si mal? »

« C'était juste une mauvaise journée. » Elle testait vraiment sa patience.

Le regardant comme s'il était un enfant qui avait dit quelque chose d'amusant, Pansy demanda « Comment ça pourrait être une mauvaise journée si rien ne s'est produit? »

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Draco avait eu sa dose de Pansy pour plus d'un an! Il l'envoya promener et se dirigea vers son fauteuil favori (qui, évidemment (comme c'était une mauvaise journée et tout et tout), n'était PAS déjà pris) et cria « C'est tout Pansy! Maintenant va-t-en! » Pansy courut jusqu'à son dortoir, l'air scandalisée.

Blaise, un autre ami soucieux…naaah! Un autre bâtard bruyant et dérangeant, était assis dans la chaise à côté de la sienne.

« C'était pourquoi tout ça? Mauvaise journée? »

« Comme tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Draco grinça des dents.

« Rien. »

« Alors comment ça peut être une… »

Draco craqua.

« Ne finis même pas cette phrase! » dit-il, presque en un murmure, mais ayant l'air tellement sérieux que tout le monde se serait assis et aurait écouté sagement. « Si je dis que ça a été une mauvaise journée, alors ça a été une mauvaise journée! Est-ce que je ne peux simplement pas avoir un mauvais jour! Ne savez-vous pas, peuple idiot, que parfois c'est juste une FICHUE DE MAUVAISE JOURNÉE! »

Draco tempêta hors de la salle commune et fit son chemin à travers les couloirs avant de réaliser l'heure qu'il était. Finalement, quelque chose qui pouvait possiblement améliorer sa mauvaise journée. Quoiqu'il ne le désirait pas nécessairement, non plus. Un mauvais jour est quelque chose qui devrait simplement rester un mauvais jour, prolongé comme la puanteur du fumier de dragon sur votre chaussure jusqu'à ce que le jour suivant soit arrivé. Rien ni PERSONNE ne devrait interférer avec une mauvaise journée, de peur que le jour soit d'autant plus mauvais, comme l'avaient spectaculairement prouvé Pansy et Blaise.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée de la Salle de Bain des Préfets, s'arrêtant un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de pénétrer dans cet exemple époustouflant de la grandeur de la plomberie. Pourtant, cette grandeur était recouverte par l'ombre d'une vue plus glorieuse encore…

Beau, parfait, pur, digne… Harry Potter, se penchant pour ouvrir les robinets du gigantesque, piscin-esque bain, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui, Harry se tourna, son visage se fendant en un sourire quand il aperçut Draco.

« Oh bien, tu es là. J'ai eu ta note… Eh, évidemment que je l'ai eue puisque je suis là… et tu avais raison, c'est l'endroit parfait pour se rencontrer. Personne ne vient jamais ici à cette heure de la nuit. Oh, et tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter à propos de me donner le mot de passe, Ron me l'a donné il y a des… mois… » La voix d'Harry s'éteignit et son sourire se décomposa, remarquant à l'instant le visage noir de son petit-ami.

Il s'approcha de Draco et l'enlaça par la taille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Mauvaise journée. » dit-il simplement, serrant Harry contre lui et ponctuant ses prochains mots de petits baisers.

« Horrible, #baiser# terrible, #baiser# affreuse #baiser# journée. » Alors Draco grinça légèrement des dents, attendant l'inévitable 'qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?', mais il ne vint pas.

Harry plissa à peine le nez et dit, « Oh, et bien c'est tant pis, chéri. Il y a des jours de merde comme ça, n'est-ce pas? »

Le visage de Draco s'émerveilla. « N'est-ce pas. » Il entreprit alors d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, l'embrassant entièrement avant de se séparer juste assez pour murmurer contre les lèvres de l'autre garçon, « Je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que je t'aime. »

Hum, à y repenser, peut-être qu'il laisserait une personne interférer avec sa mauvaise journée…


End file.
